


Ain’t No Feeling

by liloempire



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Adam couldn't stand the new kid. Seriously. People wouldn't shut up about him. Even his own friends spent at least 30 minutes raving about him and how funny he was the last time they had band practice. Adam had finally gotten so fed up about it that he had loudly announced that they get back to practice and that Blake Shelton's name was no longer allowed to be uttered in his parent's garage. James visibly had rolled his eyes at that.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ain’t No Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again. I have this fic and a Twilight AU hounding my brain so I tried to execute at least one of them. 
> 
> Also this fic is not beta’d so it’s not perfect. 
> 
> Ain’t No Feeling by Elley Duhe is what the title is from.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little ficlet!

Adam couldn't stand the new kid. Seriously. People wouldn't shut up about him. Even his own friends spent at least 30 minutes raving about him and how funny he was the last time they had band practice. Adam had finally gotten so fed up about it that he had loudly announced that they get back to practice and that Blake Shelton's name was no longer allowed to be uttered in his parent's garage. James visibly had rolled his eyes at that. 

But Adam seriously didn't see what appeal Shelton even had. What about him was so interesting that the whole school couldn't stop saying his name since he had gotten there a week ago. He couldn't really be that special. Adam had one class with him, Geography/Social Studies (this semester it was Geography and next semester it would turn over to Social Studies). They were currently going over the 50 states and Shelton had something to say about every single state and Adam couldn't stand it. 

Adam was currently on the way to said class, following the wave of students passing through the Willowsack High School hallways. As he passed by a group of girls that he was pretty sure were a part of the Dance Team for WHS's band he overheard them talking about- you guessed it- Blake Shelton. "God he's so dreamy," a short curvy blonde said to a taller slender blonde, "I heard that they're gonna let him play on the football team even though it's the middle of the semester. We're gonna get to watch him from the band stands every Friday!" The two girls began swooning, slightly jumping up and down as they clasped hands. Adam's eyes couldn't roll back into his head any farther. 

He finally made it to his class with five minutes to spare until the bell rang. He slid into his usual desk. They didn't have assigned seats in this class, but everyone still sat in the same desk every time. He busied himself with pulling out his text book and Geography binder from his black Jansport backpack, sliding out yesterday's homework out of the binder and placing it on the corner of his desk for his teacher to collect later. 

He bobbed his head to the music he was listening to through one of his headphones (he always listened to music in between classes). The song was currently in the middle of a fantastic guitar solo. Subsequently, he wasn't paying attention when a pair of boot cladded feet landed themselves in front of his desk. 

"Whatcha listening too?" An accented voice asked him loudly. He looked up startled and jumped in his chair when his eyes met the shiny, bright blue of Blake Shelton's. 

Adam frowned, annoyed, "I doubt you would know who they are."

Shelton flashed him a grin that created dimpled craters next to smile lines on his face, "Try me." He slid into the still empty desk next to Adam's own. 

Adam sighed. He clearly wasn't going to leave him alone. "Derek and The Dominos."

Shelton's blue eyes brightened, "Were you listening to Layla? I love that song!"

Adam felt the skin above his eyebrows fold as disbelief set into him. There was no way that this country bumpkin could possibly have any interest in 70s rock. Nor 80s or 90s. 

But Shelton just continued to smile as he reached out his hand towards Adam's. "I don't think we've met, I'm Blake. I just moved here from Ada, Oklahoma." 

Adam nodded, "Yes, Blake Shelton, the new kid. People can't stop talking about you." 

Shelton's eyes narrowed, "Really? I-" But he was cut off from whatever he was gonna say as the last bell rang and the Geography teacher, Mr. Harmon, shut the door, announcing the beginning of class.

Mr. Harmon started class by collecting the homework and then announcing Adam's worst fear, a group project. "You guys will be making up your own country with a partner of MY choice. I want you guys to put a lot of thought and work into this. You have two weeks! You'll be making a PowerPoint going through the details of your country such as…" He rattled off a long list of details that they would need and Adam's heart continued to sink as the thought of this project taking precious time away from other things he could be doing, such as practicing with Maroon 5, his band. Mr. Harmon passed out a project sheet with all the details he was currently going over and then made his way back to the front of the class to begin assigning partners. "…Adam you'll be with Blake."

Adam felt his blood run cold. This day just kept getting better. He turned to look at Shelton who was also looking at him, the same grin from earlier plastered all over his stupid dimpled face. Adam hated him. 

"Alright the rest of class will be spent working on this project. Go ahead and get with your partners." 

Adam watched as various people in the class got up and switched around and moved their desks closer to their partners. Shelton did the same, standing up and pushing his desk right next to Adam's. "Alright buddy! What should our country's name be? What a coincidence that we met today and then we're partners!" Shelton exclaimed. 

"Uh-huh," Adam nodded, doing his best to not blatantly roll his eyes in Shelton's face. He spent the rest of class listening to Shelton ramble off ideas and trying to contribute the least energy possible to the exchange, limiting the words to his responses. Shelton didn't seem to notice. A minute before the bell rang he asked for Adam's phone number which Adam gave him reluctantly and then the bell rang and Adam all but ran out the door. 

~~~

Adam was on Zoom with PJ, Jesse, James, Matt, and Sam later on that evening for their daily quick band practice/ band meeting. "And can I just say that Blake Shelton is literally the most annoying person alive? Like seriously can't get worse than him." 

PJ, Jesse, Matt and Sam laughed while James frowned, "Dude what is your deal? You haven't let up off him since he got here. What has the dude done to you?"

"Nothing, besides be a dumb hick who everyone can't stop talking about!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah including you!" James responded causing the rest to fall apart into cackles.

Adam harrumphed, crossing his arms, "Yeah well now I have to do a project with him so prepare for more complaints!"

James just responded with "Whatever dude," and it was back to band business from there.

~~~

Later that night after Adam had crawled into bed and was currently scrolling through his phone waiting for sleep to hit him when he got the notification for an incoming message from an unsaved number.

He read the message from his notification list and outwardly groaned. 

**Hey buddy it's Blake! I'm starting football practice tomorrow, but I get out at 7. Do you wanna meet up afterwards and work on the project???**

Adam quickly shot back the thumbs up emoji and his address and threw his phone to the side, waiting for sleep to overcome. 

~~~

Adam dreaded Geography class from the moment he woke up the next day. He didn't know what it was, but something about Shelton crawled under his skin, mostly the fact that he had came out of nowhere and had instantly gained everyone's attention and appreciation. Adam was never someone to go with the crowd.

He was early again to Geography class, Lynard Skynyrd blasting through his headphones. He unconsciously tapped his mechanical pencil along to the drums as he went through his routine, taking out his books from his backpack. Out of nowhere he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in his chair, his headphone cord catching on the edge of his desk and pulling out of his ear. 

He heard a deep chuckle and looked up into the eyes of the one and only Blake Shelton. He felt the usual irritance settle into his bones and Shelton continued to guffaw. 

"Sorry dude," Shelton finally said when he managed to calm down, "I've been calling out your name for at least a minute. But the look on your face. You were scared shitless." Shelton fell apart into laughter again, his tall, broad frame collapsing into the awaiting desk next to Adam's. 

Adam crossed his arms, "No I wasn't!" 

"Dude yes you were!" Shelton gasped out, tears forming in the crinkled corners of his eyelids. 

Adam rolled his eyes, grumpily muttering to himself and turning away from the hick to his left. "The only thing that scared me was your huge ass meaty hands grabbing my shoulder," he finally said, scrolling through his phone, not bothering to watch what he was sure would be hurt filtering through Shelton's expression. 

And then suddenly the same hands were cupping Adam's chin and dragging it over to come face to face with that baby face and baby blue eyes, inches away from his own. Adam swallowed, for whatever reason, too shocked to move. If Shelton was hurt nothing in his face showed it, instead those eyes were alight with mirth, the corners of them still crinkled. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Shelton finally said, releasing Adam's face and laughing.

"Whatever dude," Adam responded without much heat. He pulled his headphones back up from where they had fallen and stuck them back in his ear, skipping song after song until he found the perfect one to melt away the blue eyes that had gotten stamped in his brain. He could give Blake that. He did have pretty eyes. 

The bell finally rang and Adam glanced back at Blake to see him having what seemed to be an enthralling conversation with their classmates that sat in the row of desks to his own left. He couldn't see Blake's face, but his long arms were moving in big motions as he excitedly told them whatever he was saying. The students were all laughing along. Adam grumbled to himself, mocking Blake's earlier statement to himself, "Words will never hurt me."

Mr. Harmon shut the door and Blake turned away from his friends, he caught Adam's eye and grinned and Adam almost smiled back, beside himself. "Alright kids, get to work!" Mr. Harmon said, plopping himself in front of his laptop on his desk. 

Blake stood up, pushing his desk next to Adam's quickly and then sat back down. "So where were we?" He asked more to himself, pulling out his notes from their conversation yesterday which surprised Adam. He had been so consumed in his annoyance that Blake was his partner that he had pretty much sunk into the ether and had disassociated through the whole class, agreeing with whatever Blake said. He actually felt kind of bad that Blake was obviously willing to put in enough work to actually write notes on their 'conversation'. He would try harder today. 

"Um, I don't know, remind me," Adam said, flashing Blake a guilty smile. To his surprise, Blake returned it. 

"Well, I had brought up Wakanda yesterday and how they were a perfect country without colonialism and were so advanced and I thought we could just have a country that was similar and also a place that didn't tolerate bigotry of any kind! Like no racism, homophobia, transphobia, y'know? And they had never been colonized because they are a protected country similar to Wakanda, but they secretly take refugees who have to make an oath beforehand to abide to the no bigotry rules and-" Blake stopped, his blue eyes meeting Adam's "It's stupid I know…"

Adam was shocked and he was sure it was written all over his face, hence Blake feeling judged. He hadn't expected Blake Shelton from Ada, Oklahoma to be pro...all of that. He slightly shook his head, trying to knock out all of the prejudices against Blake that had taken up space there over the past week. He was losing his resolve to hate Blake, quickly. "No, it's not dumb at all…sorry I was having a bad day yesterday and I didn't really participate the way I should have."

Blake nodded, looking down at his folded arms, "Yeah I noticed you seemed irritated. I did my best not to take it personally."

"Yeah don't. I'm an idiot," Adam muttered looking around the room to avoid Blake's face. 

They spent the rest of the class combining Blake's ideas with some of Adam's own since he was finally contributing. They actually made a lot of progress which surprised him. They probably wouldn't even need the full two weeks to get everything done. 

And Blake was actually surprisingly enjoyable. When they realized the teacher was definitely not paying attention Blake had asked to listen to some of Adam's music so the spent the rest of the class, after getting an outline of what they wanted to work on afterschool done, sharing Adam's earbuds as Blake shuffled through Adam's liked songs on Spotify. 

"We listen to a lot of the same music," Blake said, he turned to look at Adam's face, shocking Adam by how close they had drifted together during his music sharing sesh. He felt a chill run down his spine and he immediately backed away a little bit. 

"Oh yeah?" He asked when he composed himself a second later.

"Yeah! I'll make you a playlist one day." And then the bell rang, and Adam was surprised to find himself a little bit disappointed until- "Are we still on for tonight?" Blake asked, standing up to his full height and Adam knew Blake was tall especially compared to Adam's own 6 ft frame, but damn, he towered over Adam, staring down at him. 

"Uh, yeah," Adam stuttered out, doing his best to distract himself by stuffing his binder and book into his bag. "Just text me when you're on your way." 

"Okay cool! Hey where's your next class? Maybe it's on the way to mine." 

Adam felt the earlier irritance coming back, but he knew it was only a defense mechanism to the fact that Blake Shelton seemed to have an unnerving way of shaking his whole being. He needed time to adjust to this, but Blake was looking at him so eagerly and he found himself telling Blake where his class was which happened to be on the way to Blake's. 

They walked along the hallway together, not being able to have much of a conversation due to the push and pull of the crowded students and the yelling everyone around them was doing. At one point Adam got caught up in someone crossing his path to get to her locker and he found Blake's wide palm on the small of his back, redirecting him around her. The small touch just continued to disarm him. Finally Blake got to his class, he turned to Adam giving him a small grin as he ran his fingers through his hair. Was he smoldering? Or did his eyes always look like that? "Well I'll see you later, okay?" He reached out, grasping Adam's shoulder for a second before parting and entering his classroom.

Adam walked to his class in a daze. He still hated Blake Shelton. But for different 

reasons now. 

~~~

It wasn't until Adam got home from school, puttering around making himself a snack before sitting down at his desk to get some homework done, that he realized in a mere couple of hours Blake would be there.

He looked around his room to address the cleanliness and determined that he did in fact need to tidyup. The few hours passed by quickly and then the doorbell rang and his Mom was yelling for him to come to the door. 

It was strange seeing Blake Shelton in his house, but he moved past the feeling, stalking across the foyer, grabbing Blake by the hand and then dragging him back to his room. It was half way to his room that he realized Blake’s warm hand was still linked to his. He shook it off, holding his arms tight to his body as they moved through the hallway to his room.

Blake settled himself in Adam's room as if he belonged there. Tossing his backpack across the room towards Adam's desk and the plopping down onto Adam's bed, kicking back. "I hope you don't mind if I rest for a minute. It was a rough practice."

Adam walked to the side of the bed, arms crossed staring down at the tall man. "I do mind actually," he replied, but ended up on the bed lying next to Blake without much thought behind the movement. 

They lied there together silently. Adam expected Blake to smell like sweat and death from the starkly hot October heat, but he didn't. He smelled good, clean. And he was surprised by how natural it felt being inside Blake's space. He had a way of making people feel comfortable. Maybe that's why everyone liked him so much. 

After a few minutes of silence and individually fucking around on their phones, Blake sent a text message to Adam with a link to a spotify playlist. "There! I just compiled a short list of songs I think you'll like. I'm sure you already know some of them." Blake sat up with finality, encouraging Adam to do the same. “I’ll probably add to it when I get some time.”

He checked the list quickly, surprised by the fact that he did know a lot of the songs and the ones he didn’t know were from bands he had heard of, but had never gotten around to checking them out. 

“I’m surprised there’s no country music on here,” Adam said a small smirk on his face.

“Oh I definitely listen to country, but I figured you wouldn’t wanna hear that. But if you want I can put you on to some,” Blake responded, a smirk on his own face as well. 

“No thanks! I’m good,” Adam got up making his way over to his desk and pulling up a second chair for him. Blake followed him closely and Adam didn’t understand how he just seemed to have a lack of knowledge of personal space. 

“I’m sure I’ll convert you at some point,” Blake sat down in the empty chair next to Adam’s, smiling broadly at him. 

“Doubt it,” Adam replied shortly. He opened up his laptop, pulling up an empty PowerPoint page.

“Wait til you hear my singing voice. You’ll fall in love with country music for sure.”

“You sing?” Adam turned to Blake with a raised eyebrow. 

Blake scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, “Yeah actually. Just as a hobby. I gotta guitar and I’ve written a few songs. Nothing special.”

“Huh,” Adam replied absentmindedly, picturing Blake’s fingers stumbling over guitar strings as he sang passionately about trucks and moonshine or whatever he wrote about. He thought about whether he should tell Blake about Maroon 5, but they weren’t really close and Maroon 5 was something he didn’t really want the whole student body of Willowsack High School to know about. They actually wanted to be on the top of Billboard charts one day and he didn’t need the student body prejudging them before they got there. 

They finally got to work, compiling their ideas from their earlier class together into the PowerPoint, getting done what they could get done. 

When an hour and a half had passed and it was quickly approaching 10 o clock, Blake bid Adam goodbye, pulling the smaller man into a hug against Adam’s will. He hugged him back in shock, breathing in the smell of Tide wafting off his shirt, and the smell of his shampooed curls. 

~~~

Blake had a game the following day; his first game. They spent the first 15 minutes of Geography class working over more details of their country, small numbers like the population and what the currency was called and how much it was worth. Blake was a riot and Adam could only take 5% of what he said seriously most of the time. They spent the rest of the class in giggles over each other’s dumb jokes, listening to music and looking at memes on Instagram. 

Blake walked with him to class again, asking Adam if he was coming to the game and looking affronted when Adam told him he wouldn’t. They made plans for Blake to come back over Adam’s house on Monday and before Blake walked into his classroom he pulled Adam into a hug again, one of his hands resting on the small of his back. 

Adam actually missed him over the weekend. He found himself missing being in Blake’s energy in a way that surprised him because they hadn’t even known each other for long. Blake continued to send him a few memes over the weekend and they ended up texting for longer, catching up on the weekend and getting to know each other more. 

“C’mon Adam, you’re always getting on to us for being on our phones. Who are you texting?” Jesse asked, during their Saturday evening in person practice.

“Uh no one,” Adam replied, quickly turning his phone off and placing it in his back pocket. 

~~~

“Blake is all mine I swear,” the curvy blonde (Miranda?) was talking to the taller slender blonde again. They were leaned up against their lockers and the crowd of students in front of him were moving so slow that Adam had no other choice but to eavesdrop. “He sits next to me in English and we through the whole class.”  
  


”Aww,” the tall blonde replies, grasping Miranda’s hand as they giggle. 

Adam felt physically sick. 

  
~~~

When Adam got to Geography class on Monday Blake was already there, sitting in the desk next to Adam’s. They flashed each other a smile and Adam pushed his desk next to Blake’s and pulled out his books.

That evening when Blake was over the YouTube video they were watching (instead of working on their project) was interrupted by an incoming FaceTime call from PJ, Sam, and Jesse. Before Adam could decline it Blake was reaching over, using the mousepad to answer the call and pushing Adam mostly off the screen so his face was in the camera. 

“Blake?” Jesse asked hesitantly.

“I didn’t know y’all knew Adam! What’s up?” Blake responded, smiling into the camera. 

“Yeah we were actually calling him to figure out why he hasn’t joined our Zoom. We texted him the link. Adam?” Sam called out.

Adam pushed Blake’s big frame out of the way and pulled the computer towards him. “Hey sorry guys. You guys can practice without me. Blake and I have to work on that project I was talking to you guys about the other day.”

“Practice?” Blake asked out, his accent getting deeper in his confusion.

“Adam didn’t tell you about the band?” PJ asked. 

“Band? No! What the heck Adam? Are y’all in a band?” Blake looked up at him with a mixture of shock and disappointment shading his eyes. Adam felt immediately guilty for holding back on the information for so long.

“Yes. Sorry, I was going to tell you, but I just wanted to vet you first.”

“I guess I understand that,” Blake responded, looking off to the side. 

“Look guys I’ll talk to you later,” Adam said and then clicked off the call. He turned to Blake ready to be further repentant, but if Blake was still hurt he didn’t show it. 

“Well you gotta play me a song now,” Blake said a blooming smile spreading over his face, lighting up his eyes again. 

Adam rolled his eyes, but something in him felt like he owed Blake that much (or maybe he was just finding it harder to say no to the taller man). He went to his closet where he had stuffed his guitar temporarily while Blake was over and pulled it out, dragging it back over to where they sat at his desk. 

He sat down and started plucking out the cords to the new song that Maroon 5 was currently working on.

_You're the only hand in my back pocket_

_If you ever left, I'd go psychotic_

_Heaven, hear me cryin', cryin'_

He sang the few parts they had solidified and then stopped, sheepishly looking at Blake, awaiting his response.

Blake’s eyes were blown out, his mouth slightly open awe, “Goddamn, you have a beautiful voice,” He finally said after a few seconds of silence. “I’ve got nothing on you. I feel embarrassed for even mentioning that I sing the other day.”

“Nooo,” Adam whined, “You have to sing now too!” He handed the guitar over to Blake, shoving it into his grasp. 

“Oh god okay, let me think,” Blake’s fingers plucked out some random cords as he thought, his face twisted into a pondering expression. Adam watched as his hands fit around the guitar. Finally he began plucking out the cords.

_You find the spot and I'll find the money_

_You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

_You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

_Baby, let's get right down to business_

When he finished Adam couldn’t help, but applaud. Blake actually did have an attractive voice, his country twang sliding in beautifully with the guitar’s melody. Adam wouldn’t mind listening to him sing more.

“Maybe we could write a song together sometime,” Adam said shyly as he put his guitar away, now in its usual spot next to his dresser.

“Yeah I would like that,” Blake responded smiling softly at him when Adam sat back down. They started working on their project again, huddled over Adam’s computer, close enough for Adam to feel Blake’s breath over his shoulder. Adam found that he really didn’t mind it. 

~~~

Adam was hooked on Blake like hooked on phonics. It had snuck up on him like a snake and there was no antidote for the poison. He found himself looking forward to the hour and half he got to spend with Blake in school every day and the extra three minutes that they spent meandering down the hallways together. 

And apparently next semester there was a high chance that they would have the same lunch block together and Adam was actually looking forward to it??? His passion against Blake had changed so quickly to be for him that it had blindsided him completely. He felt himself bringing him up more often than not to his bandmates, talking about whatever funny, stupid joke Blake had said during class. Or interrupting their practice to read off a dumb text message from Blake. James eyed him suspiciously everytime, but Adam chose to ignore him.

Today was their last day to work on their project. To get all of the finishing touches done, before presenting their country tomorrow. Despite a part of him knowing the feeling was irrational he had an inane fear that Blake wouldn’t talk to him anymore after this. 

Adam was already at the door waiting for him when Blake stepped onto the doormat, looking every bit as handsome as ever. Adam shook away those thoughts as quickly as they came though, ushering Blake to his room. 

Adam already had a second chair pulled up to his desk and they both took their seats, Adam quickly pulling up their PowerPoint. But before he could get their notes out from class earlier, Blake stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, making Adam immediately twist around to come in contact with Blake's sheepish face. "Um…I just wanted you to know, since this is our last day together n all that…" Their eyes connected and Adam watched Blake visibly swallow, "Adam I- '' Blake stopped to swallow again, his ocean eyes flitting to the side before connecting back with Adam's resolutely. And then Blake leans in closer, crowding Adam's space and he can't breathe, refuses to move until Blake kisses him, lips pressing to Adam's and just sticking there. Adam's still frozen, a solid statue of confusion and fear. This was not what he had expected of Blake at all. But it was everything he had unconsciously started to want. He was simultaneously afraid of Blake not knowing what he was really doing and afraid of his own self for desiring this. He felt Blake start to back away and still couldn't get himself to move. 

Blake was frowning, an expression that Adam did not enjoy on Blake's face. "I'm sorry Adam, I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought- I don't know what I thought...I guess I thought that maybe you were feeling what I was feeling too," Blake wouldn't look at him, his eyes flitted to the side in guilt. 

Adam couldn't stand to watch him suffer. And slowly as if he was moving through water he felt himself come back into his body. He moved forward, out of his own accord, his hands encapturing the side of Blake's face as he brought Blake's head back down to meet his own. And then they were kissing again, lips slotting together over and over as they tried to merge into one. Adam felt himself melting into Blake as the country man took over his senses. Blake smelled so good, like pine, dove soap and clean linens. Blake tasted amazing, a hint of the Sprite he was drinking earlier still on his tongue. Blake felt amazing, his broad hands running across Adam's back, one down towards his waist the other up his back pressing him closer.

When they finally broke apart, chests heaving, Adam took in the soft brown strands of Blake's hair slightly less uniform than before, the various buttons on Blake's shirt that had been popped open and the pink tint that was blooming on the apples of Blake's cheeks. He couldn't help, but smile. Blake Shelton was a fine specimen for sure. 

Blake mirrored the smile on his face, "Well…I'm glad we're on the same page."

Adam chuckled, his head ducking down for a second to gather himself. He was still mind blown that he had just made out with the most popular high school hottie. Wait a minute…

"No we're not on the same page. Are you not straight?" Adam asked, indignant. 

Blake frowned then laughed, one of his hands running through his hair, further messing up the wavy curls, "Nah I don't think I ever said I was straight. I'm pansexual." 

Adam still had to grasp the fact that the Okie was actually caught up in the times and 'woke'. He shook his head in disbelief and had to laugh. Pansexual…amazing. "How are you just always so sure of yourself and everything? You're literally amaze me everyday." 

Blake tossed his head back and laughed, "For someone so liberal you're very prejudiced. Do you know that?"

Adam nodded looking down at the hand Blake had resting on his jean cladded thigh and feeling the urge to reach out and play with the beautiful fingers that resided there. He followed the urge, and Blake's hand responded, turning over to let Adam trace the life lines that adorned the country man's palm before linking their fingers together. "I hated you when you moved here. I thought you were the most irritating person on the planet." He finally looked up into Blake's blue eyes.

"I figured," Blake said, the light never leaving his eyes, "I thought you were hot."

Adam laughed his eyes turning towards the ceiling as his thoughts collected themselves. And then he remembered what he had overheard the dance team girl, Miranda, had said the other day to the taller slender blonde whose name he could never seem to remember. "Wait, aren't you talking to that dance team chick? Miranda? I heard her over talking to her friend about it on the way to our class the other day.”

Blake frowned, the soft skin between his eyebrows folding and he looked to the side for a second, thinking. "No, I don't even have her number…Oh! Wait a second. We share English class together and she sits next to me. I can't help that I'm a charmer. But I don't mean anything by it Adam I promise. She got my snap by quick add and she sent me a couple messages, but I haven't responded." Blake slid his phone out of his pocket, his fingers tapping on the screen until he flipped it around showing Adam the messages that Miranda had sent him that she had saved. The messages clearly get more and more desperate so Adam believed him. He took Blake's phone though, tapping on Miranda's bitmoji and then the three dots on the top right corner of the screen and then blocked her. 

"There," Adam smiled, giving Blake's phone back to him, "She's blocked." Blake reached out for his phone, raising his eyebrow, a smirk gracing his face. "Sorry," Adam lifted his shoulders up in a shrug, "I get jealous." 

"Oh I like jealous," Blake replied, salaciously and then they're kissing again.

~~~

That Friday night Adam goes to his first ever WHS football game. Blake dragged him there with the promise of Waffle House after the game and Adam couldn't help it. He loved to eat.

He spent most of the game on his phone between looking up whenever he saw Blake's number, 53, running across the field. Adam knew a little bit about football, but basketball was his game. 

Every now and then when Blake would head off the field to get water or to sit on the bench his eyes would look up, scan the crowd, find Adam and then wave. 

When the game ended, Adam found himself waiting outside the locker room, leaning against the wall with one foot rested up against it, his arms crossed. Unsurprisingly, Miranda and the tall blonde and a few other dance team members and cheerleaders were waiting around as well. Adam definitely felt displaced, but he waited regardless. Finally, Blake exited the locker room, his eyes looking around frantically before they met Adam's own hazel ones. He was beautiful, his curls dripping wet, soft cheeks still flushed and his t-shirt sticking to his still sweaty skin. He charged towards Adam, wrapping his arms around him and then bending down to plant a kiss on Adam's awaiting lips. 

When they parted, Adam's eyes flashed across Blake's grinning face, taking him again, before pulling him back down for a longer kiss. This time when Blake leaned back, Adam glanced around, his eyes connecting with Miranda's first. She was frowning in a mixture of confusion and disgust and Adam couldn't help, but wiggle his fingers toward her in a wave. Blake watched the interaction, shaking his head, slightly laughing to himself. He kissed Adam's cheek and linked their hands together. "Let's go get some hash browns, Rockstar." They started on their way to parking lot, hand in hand, and Adam felt grateful as he looked up at the shining stars above, that they had placed Blake Shelton’s tall ass in the halls of WHS. 

**Author's Note:**

> I refused to research what high school Adam went too. Plus I wasn’t entirely sure that I wanted Blake to move to LA so they’re just living in an imaginary town that is definitely not Ada. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @blakeisadams


End file.
